Gumi, Gumi, Love, or not?
by SoulChrome
Summary: First part to a Gumi x Len story   Maybe more couples with Gumi in the future with new chapters and all :P
1. Chapter 1

I woke up today. My birthday was just a day away. Gakupo and I have been together for a while. The only present I wanted from him was love. I went downstairs, wondering if the other Vocaloids were awake. Indeed, they were.

"Morning Gumi!" Miku said to me serving Rin and Len breakfast, as they were the only three downstairs.

"Hey Miku," I said. "Have you seen Gakupo?" I loved seeing him every morning. Feeling his warm hugs, and seeing his smile. Although he was quite perverted, I didn't mind much. Miku shook her head. "I haven't seen him. I didn't see him yesterday night, either," Miku said. Rin raised her hand. "He said he didn't want to be bothered for a while," Rin said. Len added. "He said he was busy." Len said. I looked down and sighed a bit. He usually was 'busy' but always came out to say hi, or to atleast greet me in the morning.

I went to his room and knocked on his door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. "Gakupo?"

I called his name. I heard something move inside his room. Maybe he was still asleep. I went back to the kitchen where Miku, Rin, and Len were. "So, um…hey…" I began. "Do you guys know what makes tomorrow so special?" I smiled a bit. "Oh! Umm…" Miku's eyes widened. "Gakupo's concert!" She said. I had no idea what she was talking about. "…Gakupo's concert?" I asked. Miku nodded. "Did he not tell you?" Rin asked. "He told everyone!" Len added. "…Oh." I said. I can't believe it. They forgot my birthday. I walked upstairs, sulking. I went into my room, and threw myself onto my bed. I cried into my favorite carrot pillow. Then I heard someone knock on my door. "…Come in." I said.

Gakupo entered my room. He looked troubled. I quickly wiped off my tears hoping he wouldn't notice anything. He sat down next to me on my bed. I tried the hardest I could to smile. "H-Hey Gakupo!" I said, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Hey…" He said. Something was bothering him. Something. I looked up at him. "…What's wrong…?" I asked. He looked down. "Gumi…I'm…I'm sorry…" He said. "…What?" I asked. "…I'm breaking up with you, Gumi. …You wouldn't understand why. Please…forgive me…" He said. My eyes filled with tears. He hugged me for one last time. Then he left. I cried myself to sleep, and woke up a few hours later.

It was getting late, about 7 PM. I went downstairs again. I was hungry after so much pain. Only Len was downstairs. Infact, we were the only ones in the house. "…Where is everyone?" I asked. Len was laying down on the couch. He looked…incredible. His hair was loose and a bit messy, and his shirt and pants were baggy. He spread himself out on the couch. "Oh. They all went out to do some errands." He said. "Ah. Okay." I said. "Mind if I watch TV with you?" I asked. "Not at all." He said, as he got up and gave me room. "Mm…I'm a bit tired…" Len said, spreading himself out again. Except this time, he laid his head on my lap. Isn't he too old to be doing this? "Oh- Um-" I stuttered. "Wanna go up to your room and sleep?" I suggested. "Mm…Nahh…" He said, yawning. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down close to him, pulling me ontop of him. "Uh- H-Hey…What are you doing…?" Len licked his lips. He pulled me down closer. "Len-" I squirmed a bit. He kissed me a bit and I have to admit- I moaned a bit. "Len…s-stop…" I continued pleading him to stop until I laughed from pleasure. After quite a long while, we both enjoyed ourselves. "So…are we dating?" Len asked me, staring at me as he was on top of me. I nodded a bit. "I guess…" I giggled. "Well…I'm headed back upstairs." Len looked at the clock. 11:00 PM. I was pretty tired. Len picked me up and carried me to my room. "Good night.." He said, as he closed my door. I fell asleep quickly, and completely forgot about my birthday the next day.

As I woke up, I realized finally. My birthday was here. It was 8:00 AM, and I went downstairs to see if they were kidding about not remembering my birthday. …No one was there. Usually everyone woke up at this time. I went to Miku's room. Empty. I went to Kaito's room. Empty. I went to Luka's room. Empty. I went into every room. All of them were empty except for Len's, but he was fast asleep. They all left last night. But never came back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on!" Meiko yelled, beating her hand on the car horn. The sound of car horns was non-stop. Miku yawned. "Ah…morning already? How long were we out?" She asked. "All night…" Gakupo groaned. "I bet Gumi and Len are worried…" Kaito said, hiding his face in his scarf, trying to ignore Meiko's yelling and ranting. "Meiko, aren't you tired?" He asked. "Nope! Not one bit! And I won't be if I have THIS!" She said, taking out a beer bottle. "Oh god. …Were you drinking and driving the whole time?" Rin asked, holding on to her ribbon. "Mhmmmm! This stuff tastes AWESOME." Meiko said taking another sip. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!" Haku kept repeating, curled up in a ball in the back of the car.

Then something caught attention of Meiko's eye. A green car with black flames on the sides. "Haha! Looks like someone wants to race!" Meiko taunted the green car by slowly pressing on the gas repeatedly. "…Dear god. Were going to all die." Rin said. Meiko hit the breaks hard, knocking everyone back, each one screaming. "Meiko! What the hell are you doing?" Neru yelled hanging onto the back of Miku's seat. Meiko laughed. "Isn't it obvious? We're having a race! And we're going to win!" Meiko went faster. Racing in traffic. How smart.

Everyone in the car, Rin, Kaito, Miku, Meiko, Neru, and Haku started screaming, except Meiko's screams were from how much she enjoyed her time. Cars continued honking their horns and were trying to get out of the raging paths of the two cars. The green car turned, and so did Meiko's red van. The van was quite big though, and hit a large hole in the ground, throwing the car over, and everyone screamed, even Meiko. The airbags popped out hitting Kaito, and Meiko, leaving Kaito with a bloody nose. Meiko looked past the airbag and saw the driver of the green car sticking up his middle finger to her, and he drived away. Glass was caught in Miku's legs, and Rin broke her arm. Neru and Haku were scraped up by the hard pavement. And Meiko was out like a light. Kaito covered his bloody nose with his hands, as he heard the police arriving. "….Guys. Hurry. We have to hide Meiko's beer." He said, trying to grab every bottle he could. However the police found them.

The family went to the hospital to get everyone recovered. After a short time, all of them were healed, except Rin with the broken arm. "M'am, we need you outside, please," One of the doctors informed Meiko. "Sure," She said, walking outside. Miku and the rest of the family exited with her. "M'am," A police officer stood by the door. "You are under arrest for driving while fully intoxicated." He said. "W-What?" Everyone said, except Meiko. All she did was cry. "…I deserve this…" She whispered. "I hurt you all…and I hurt myself with my poor choices." She looked down and was cuffed. She slowly walked into the police car. "…See you later…" She slowly said, another cheek rolling down her cheek. "Alright, missy. Now let's go." The cop said, driving away.

"Alright. No one with a license. And no car. Now what?" Neru said upset. Miku gasped. "Gumi and Len!" She yelled. "W-What about them? I'm sure they're worried sick about us!" Miku exclaimed. "They'll be alright," Kaito said. "We just need to focus on getting Meiko before anything." Rin said, grabbing her boyfriend's long blue scarf. "But I'm beat…" Neru said. Haku nodded, agreeing with her. "…Look! There's a hotel down the street!" Miku said pointing. "Do you know how expensive that might be with all of us?" Neru said. "True…" Kaito said, looking down. "Oh…um…hey…I-I think I have a plan…" Haku stated. Everyone stared at her.


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone stared at Haku, her face turned slightly red from embarrassment. "Tell us, Haku-chan!" Miku said, wrapping her arm around her neck. Haku looked down. "U-Uhm…w-well…why don't we do that sneaky hotel trick? Y-You know…One of us goes in after the other so it doesn't look suspicious with all of us going in? K-Kaito could reserve a hotel room for one, so it wouldn't cost us that much money…not that we have much, anyway…" Haku said. "Haku. You are a GENIUS." Rin yelled. "Alright, guys," Kaito said. "Wait out here. I'll come out here and explain some more when I get the hotel room." He said. He slowly entered the hotel room, trying to make his hair messy, and he loosened his shirt, scarf, and pants to see if he could get a special 'discount' from the hotel woman. "Well hello…" Kaito cleared his throat. "…Dear god, what is he doing?" Rin said upset from seeing her boyfriend flirt with another woman. "Rin, I think he's on to something. Just stay calm." Miku said. "Oh…mhm…" The hotel lady said. "Now I'd charge you a lot…but your just my type." The woman whispered. Kaito licked his lips. Rin was furious. "But I guess I can give you the room for free for just a kiss?" She said. Rin's face was red, full of anger. Neru and Miku tried to hold back Rin. If only Luka came with them instead of staying with Gakupo for his concert tour, she probably would've calmed Rin down. Haku covered Rin's eyes with her hands as Kaito kissed the woman on her cheek. Rin squirmed, trying to see what she was doing. "Thanks." Kaito said, taking the hotel keys. He headed out the back door, and winked at the woman, as she sighed from pleasure.

"KAITO. What the hell did that woman do to you?" Kaito buttoned back up his shirt, and pulled his saggy pants up. "Nothing. But I did get a free hotel room." He winked. "Good job, Kaito!" Miku said. "Now. I'm going up first," Kaito said. "Room 415." He said, walking back into the building, and up the stairs. "Rin, come up in about 6 minutes. After another 6 minutes, someone else come, and so on." He yelled out the door. Time passed, and all of them were in the room. Only two beds. "…I call one bed with Rin." Kaito said. "Yay!" Rin yelled, tackling him. Neru groaned. "I don't wanna share a bed!" She said. Then Miku pointed to a small chair. "It looks like it can turn into a small bed!" Miku said. "Fine. I'll sleep there." Neru said throwing herself onto the chair. Haku and Miku slept in the same bed. They all rested for a while, and woke up the next morning.

"God, we needed that." Neru said, stretching. "I know, right?" Miku said, yawning. "There isn't really a lot of time to waste, guys," Kaito said, still hugging Rin like she was a teddy bear in his sleep. "We have to go get Meiko." The group nodded. They all snuck out of the hotel, walking for about an hour reaching the prison. "Yes, we need to see Meiko Haigo (Note 1)?" The police nodded. "Better hurry up," He said. "Visitor's hours are almost over." The police lead them to where Meiko was. "Finally." She said. "Meiko, are you alright?" Miku asked, worried. "I'm fine. But look. I need you guys to get me out of here." She said. She took out her wallet handing Kaito the rest of her money. "…How do you have all this yen? (Note 2)" Kaito asked. "Don't worry about that. Just hurry." She said. After a long process, the group got Meiko out of jail. "Guys, thank you so much!" She said, group hugging everyone as she cried a bit. "No problem, Meiko." Neru said. "T-That's what family is for, r-right?" Haku said. Neru called a taxi using her phone. They all rode back to their beloved home, almost breaking down the door. "Gumi! Len!" Everyone yelled before seeing the sight of them both almost naked on the couch.

(NOTE 1: The reason I didn't use Meiko SAKINE is because that's the 16 year old version of Meiko. Not the older one who is being used in the story. Meiko Haigo is the name of Meiko's voice actress. Usually in prison you need to state someone's full name, and since Meiko does not have an official last name, we will just call her Meiko Haigo for now.)

(NOTE 2: 'Yen' is a form of money in Japan.)

(NOTE 3: Thanks guys for reading my fanfics! Even though this is my first one, I thought it was good myself ^-^ Hopefully you'll keep reading, and I'm almost done with chapter four! Thanks everyone!)


End file.
